


Unread Messages

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Discord - Freeform, M/M, Social Media, Texting, discord messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley isn't answering Peter back and Peter is beginning to worry.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Unread Messages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPencil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPencil/gifts).



PotatoMechanic: so guess who just got tickets to the newest Star wars movie

LukeIAmIronMan: seriously!

PotatoMechanic: guess I get to tell you how it is before you get to see it

LukeIAmIronMan: I wish I could see it

PotatoMechanic: maybe i’ll just have to fly to New York to take you to see it

LukeIAmIronMan: please do

LukeIAmIronMan: I want to go so bad but May cant afford to take me

PotatoMechanic: I wish i could fly to New York and take you 

PotatoMechanic: hold you tight 

PotatoMechanic: talk about the terrible cgi that they choose to use

LukeIAmIronMan: now you make me crave watching movies with you

PotatoMechanic: Maybe someday

~

LukeIAmIronMan: MJ is mocking my love for you again

PotatoMechanic: don’t let her mock our love!

PotatoMechanic: defend it!

LukeIAmIronMan: I will my mechanic

PotatoMechanic: thank you my superhero

LukeIAmIronMan: she still called me a loser after all of that

PotatoMechanic: one of these days I am going to meet MJ

LukeIAmIronMan: she will probably complain about us being to couply

PotatoMechanic: I am not one of those people who is couply

LukeIAmIronMan: sure my mechanic

~

LukeIAmIronMan: dude its been two days are you okay???

LukeIAmIronMan: normally you only don’t text me when you are stuck at your grandparents

LukeIAmIronMan: Harley?

~

LukeIAmIronMan: did I offend you?

LukeIAmIronMan: sorry that was uncalled for I just miss having you around. 

LukeIAmIronMan: talk to me soon Harley

LukeIAmIronMan: its been a week and i just want to talk to the guy who is slowly stealing my heart away

~

LukeIAmIronMan: missing you everyday and now I have to deal with Flash at his old antics

LukeIAmIronMan: I wish you were here to talk to

LukeIAmIronMan: omg what if you aren’t able to talk because you left

LukeIAmIronMan: I know that is insensitive towards your family but I’m kinda worried Harley. I figured we were close

LukeIAmIronMan: Two weeks without you is hard though

~

Peter was worried. It had been two weeks and his best friend, Harley hadn’t responded. Harley and Peter would have been dating by now if it wasn’t for the whole Harley didn’t know him in person. He loved Harley a lot. He wanted to hold him close and never let the other boy go. He couldn’t wait to meet him. That is if he got the chance. Two weeks of radio silence was worrying him. He missed talking to his friend and not having Harley there to talk to was worrying. 

“Maybe he will message you back,” Ned said. “He could be busy or grounded.” Peter nodded as he went home before going on patrol still thinking about his mechanic who was gone.

~

LukeIAmIronMan: thinking about changing my name to SpideySucks again.

LukeIAmIronMan: cause he does

LukeIAmIronMan: I think I could annoy Flash if i did that

LukeIAmIronMan: he has the hugest crush on the hero

LukeIAmIronMan: i beat it’s someone he hates under the mask

~

LukeIAmIronMan: i guess I should give up trying to message you but i still care about you and I want to talk to you so let me know if you see this message somehow

~

Peter was tired of waiting for a response. He had looked up the name Harley and Tennessee but nothing came up. He regretted not finding out his last name now. Peter waited a month for a response as he had to leave discord so he wouldn’t say anything else when he obviously was being ignored by his best friend. He missed him. MJ and Ned told him that Harley would talk to him when he could. It had been a month though. Where was his Harley at? Was he even still alive? Had he been scamming Peter this whole time? Peter didn’t like that idea at all. His phone dinged and Peter debated about looking but decided to look.

~

PotatoMechanic: sorry

PotatoMechanic: my old phone got broke a month ago in a car crash

PotatoMecahnic: long story short I have been dealing with some family stuff and my father figure just adopted me and moved me to New York

PotatoMechanic: I will be starting at Midtown Tech soon which I know is the school you are always talking about so I guess I’ll see you on monday

LukeIAmIronMan: I’m glad you are okay

LukeIAmIronMan: also I’m excited that you are going to be going to school with me

LukeIAmIronMan: if you need to talk about the family stuff then you can but if you aren’t ready then I understand

PotatoMechanic: Eventually maybe but its still too fresh

LukeIAmIronMan: I’m here if you need me

PotatoMechanic: thanks Peter

LukeIAmIronMan: anything for you

~

Peter was nervous when he got to school on Monday. Somewhere in the crowds was his Harley. The same boy had called him and cried for two hours on Saturday. He didn’t know what happened but he knew Harley wasn’t taking it well. He saw Harley at a locker looking at his class schedule. Peter hurried over and pulled him into a hug. 

“Hey Harley,” Peter said with a grin.

“Hey Peter,” Harley said. He was smiling and handing over his schedule before Peter knew it asking where each class was. Peter showed him to his first class before heading off to his own. He was kinda bummed that they weren’t sharing the first period but it was nice to have Harley close. 

~

PotatoMechanic: you weren’t kidding about Flash

PotatoMechanic: Also I think he is an idiot for thinking that he is besties with Spidey

LukeIAmIronMan: I know

LukeIAmIronMan: I am still thinking of changing my user to SpideySucks

PotatoMechanic: Peter no

LukeIAmIronMan: why not

PotatoMechanic: you aren’t allowed to self-deprecate

LukeIAmIronMan: I was saying Spidey sucks not that I suck

PotatoMechanic: tomato tomatoe

LukeIAmIronMan: what is that supposed to mean

LukeIAmIronMan: you aren’t accusing me of being the hero in question

PotatoMechanic: I’m not accusing I’m just stating facts, darlin’

LukeIAmIronMan: sure you are

PotatoMechanic: :)

Peter rolled his eyes before putting up his phone as class began. Maybe Harley knew all his secrets but Peter wasn’t going to admit to being the hero for a bit. Maybe he would give a few months before he told Harley. 

**Author's Note:**

> Unread Parkner Messages here: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
